


About Time

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [10]
Category: Get Smart - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: Would you believe that this a crack story in disguise?... No?Well, would you believe that this istwocrack stories in disguise?... You sure?





	About Time

“Missed you.” She whispered, clutching him as closely as she could. The alarms sharply pierced through the air, the sounds of shouting men echoed through the corridors.

 

But it didn't matter.

 

Only he mattered.

 

“Me, too.” He murmured, letting the embrace continue through screeching cacophony produced effortlessly by KAOS. They continued to sway together, captivated by that dance that always falls upon those who have just been reunited with their love.

 

And, speaking of that enchanting word...

 

“I love you.” She said, tightening her grip even as her voice trembled. He paused before chuckling into her hair. Neither of them had uttered such a confession. Nor had they ever dared to contemplate that reality, where they -- agents of the law -- could in fact be "in love" with one another.

 

The fears melted away as they continued to sway. They were cocooned in a bubble of silence that refused to be pervaded by any grief or anxiety.

 

“About time.” Finally came the soothing response. No admission in return -- it wasn't really his style. She laughed at this, holding him tighter.

 

And that's when the agent simply had to clear his throat, having hoped this little moment would have wrapped itself up a little faster.

 

“Uh, I hate to break up the party," The couple continued to stare, divinely transfixed by one another's gaze. "because I know you both haven't seen each other in a few hours,” They were not giving him an ounce of attention. “But we  _are_ in the middle of an escape.”

 

Maxwell Smart stepped forth, clearly feeling very awkward about interrupting this interaction.

 

"... Would you believe we're in the middle of  _two_ escapes?"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what was the quotation that gave life to this piece? It was a simply wonderful scene from a great show:
> 
> “Missed you.”  
> “Me, too.”  
> “I love you.”  
> “About time.” -- Battlestar Galactica


End file.
